Beauty Pop Extra
by midori ringo-chyaan
Summary: My thought on what happened before the ending. Narumi/Kiri


What I think happened before the ending.

(To all of you who know how BP ends)

**By: SIF**

* * *

5 years have passed, Kiri, now 19 years old, more expert in hair-styling than ever, is closing up their family shop for the day, Koshiba Hair Salon, in L.A California.

She sighed. Everyday was the same to her. Wake up, eat, go to school, work, eat, sleep. She reluctantly attends a University to get a beautician's license. (**Is that how you really become a beautician?**)

Kiri horriblly missed the S.P members back in Japan. They were quite famous here surprisingly.

She went to sharpen her golden scissors. She wanted to visit Japan and visit her friends, because the girls here... well let's just say, they either wore designer clothes or the "trendy fashion". Kiri would just put a T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a cap. Her hair had grown a few inches. They were a little past her shoulders.

After sharpening her scissors, she went to make dinner. Her mom and dad were working in a movie production. Shampoo purred and rubbed her head againsted Kiri's leg.

"You're hungry again? Fat old cat." Kiri dumped a pile of cat food into Shampoo's bowl and resumed to cooking/sweeping.

She glanced at the picture from 6 years ago. That was when they won a hairstyling competition. The picture had her actually smiling in it.

'I wonder how Kanako's doing.' She thought. Just then the door opened. Kiri quickly turned around.

"We're closed for the da- oh, it's just you." She resumed back to her work.

"Wh-what do you mean by, 'just me'? It was Billy. Kiri ignored him. Then her parents waked in.

"HI KIRI-CHAN!~" Her mother pulled her into a suffocating hug. Seiji just smiled and scratched his head.

"So, what's for dinner today?" Seiji asked.

"Here." Kiri set the plates down on the table.

"I'm not hungry today, so I'm not eating. Excuse me." She walked past them, grabbed the picture, and went up to her room.

"Well, that's odd, she usually eats twice as much as she serves us." Seiji mumbled to himself.

In her room, Kiri lied down on her bed sideways, and held the picture up to her face. She smiled. Her eyes wandered to Narumi. He had a grumpy face on. And he was crossing his arms. Even though he looked like that, he radiated happiness. So did the rest of Scissors Project. (That includes Kenichi, Komatsu Tarou and Kanako) Kiri hugged the picture close to herself, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Soon after, Seiji and his wife entered. They saw a sight of Kiri sleeping while hugging a picture. She was smiling. Seiji walked over.

"Hey, you're going to get a cold if you don't sleep in your covers." He whispered. Then he pulled the covers over her, and set the picture on the side table, making it face toward her.

"Good night, Kiri." Her parents left. Kiri opened her eyes.

"Good night to you too." She softly said, and looked up at the picture. "Good night."

* * *

The next day, Kiri woke up, ate and went to school. It was probably going to be like any other day, and be boring, boring, and boring. But that wasn't the case, because while she was walking, she saw Narumi, Ochiai, Kei, Iori, Kanako, Kenichi, and Komatsu Tarou turn the corner way at the end of the street. She swore she saw Narumi wearing her old cap.

'Everyone?' She thought and broke into a run, and when she rounded the corner, they were gone. She must have been hallucinating or something. She just walked on to her school. At the end of the day, as everyone was getting ready to leave, the speakers spoke.

"Everyone please report to the auditorium. If you don't want to, you don't have to." Kiri decided not to, but she couldn't get through the force of everyone pushing their way to the auditorium. So she just got carried by them.

Kiri stuffed all of her hair into her cap. She wasn't the type to come to school events or things, so she wanted to be less recognizable as possible. When the lights went out, a booming, and oddly familiar voice entered.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO A S.P MAKEOVER SHOW!" It was Kei! He was sucking on a lollipop, and holding a mike, his sun visor tilted to the side a little. Kiri was surprised she'd meet them here, and suddenly got an idea.

"We have our model here.... Sayuri Torashirou! She's cute in the face, and has medium length hair! Our make-up artist today will be Ochiai! Our people in charge of relaxation are Iori and Ken! And our hair stylist for today is THE Narumi Shougo!" Girls screamed their fangirlish scream. He WAS wearing her old cap!

"Kei you idiot! You forgot an important part!" Narumi smacked him.

"Eeeh? What did I forget to say?" Narumi snatched the mike away.

"Our nail artist for today is Kei!" Narumi handed Kei back the mike.

"I'd like to challenge you." A small voice entered the stage.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Narumi asked with a popped vein.

"Me." A scrawny looking guy came up on stage. He had a cap on.

"OOOH WE HAVE A CHALLENGER EVERYONE!" Kei shouted.

"What are the rules?" Narumi asked with a raised eyebrows.

"How about, I pick a model from the audience, we have a contest, time limit 60 minutes, and then have the audience decide with votes?" Kiri asked.

"Fine by me! I'm going to win anyways!" Narumi pointed to himself.

They coincidentally walked by each other.

"The right side of your hair is 2 centimeters longer than your left." kiri whispered.

Narumi's hand shot up and touched his hair. He was suddenly angry.

"JUST PICK YOUR MODEL ALREADY!"

"Aaaah, that one." Kiri pointed to a shy looking girl with long blonde hair, and glasses. She pointed to herself.

"M-me?" Kiri nodded, and the girl got up on stage. Kiri sat her in a chair, and stood behind her.

"You don't take very good care of your hair well, do you?" The shy girl tensed up.

"Please, don't cut it too short!"

"Don't worry, I'll help, with a little magic!" Kiri whispered in her ear. The girl looked up at Kiri and nodded, trusting her.

"What do you want to be?" Kiri asked her while examining her hair.

"A-a doctor."

"Hmmm..."

First, Kiri washed her hair. Then, after thouroughly drying it, she started cutting, little by little, very slowly. When she was done cutting, the girl's hair was mid-length, and 30 minutes had passed already.

"Is this length good enough for you?" The girl nodded. Kiri plugged the straightener in. While the straightener was heating up, she applied the face mask.

"You know, if you lose the glasses, you're really pretty." Kiri complimented. The girl blushed. Kiri removed the face mask, and the straightener was ready to go. By the time Kiri was done straightening her hair, there was only 5 minutes left. Narumi just finished.

"A-are we done now?" The girl asked. Kiri shook her head and took out her scissors again, and started cutting some more.

"H-hey! Th-that's cutting it too short! Don't do it!' The girl started to form tears.

'What is he doing?' Narumi thought.

"Shhhh.... Don't worry, I told you, you're going to get magic."

Narumi realized what the mystery person was going to do.

"NOW! WITH NARUMI SHOUGO DONE, AND ONLY 2 MINUTES LEFT, HOW WILL THE MYSTERY GUY DO?" Kei shouted.

'Time to go into THAT.' Kiri thought, and switched the scissors to her left hand, and started the Whiz cut.

Narumi widened his eyes. 'Is that?'

Kiri switched to the corkscrew cut.

"One of the three cuts in the world!" Someone from the audience shouted.

'Then, the tornado.' Kiri switched yet again.

"ONLY 10 SECONDS LEFT! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5!" Kiri cut faster and brushed the extra hair out. The girl squeezed her eyes, hoping it wouldn't turn out too short.

"4, 3, 2!" Kiri twirled the scissors and put it in her holder.

"1!" Kiri whipped off the poncho type thing, and fell to the ground. Somehow, she managed to make it. She was breathing a little bit hard.

"NOW! WHICH MODEL DOES THE AUDIENCE LIKE BETTER? PUT YOUR SLIPS IN ONE OF THE TWO BOXES, AND WE'LL COUNT!"

**After counting...**

"OH, IT WAS CLOSE, BUT IT'S 674 VOTES TO 692 VOTES! THE WINNER IS.... THE MYSTERY PERSON! HE PUT ON AN AMAZING SHOW, THAT BOY!" Kei shouted and complimented.

"Do I look... pretty?" The girl asked. Kiri nodded.

"You look very pretty." And she handed the girl a mirror. The girl widened her eyes when she saw her reflection, and hugged Kiri.

"OH MYSTERY PERSON, MIGHT WE HAVE A NAME FROM YOU HERE?" Kei asked. (shouted)

"My name?" Kiri asked. Kei and the others nodded eagerly.

"My name is Kiri Koshiba, and I'm not a boy." Kiri pulled off her cap, and her medium-length hair fell just passed her shoulders.

"KIRI?!" Everyone screeched.

Kiri just smiled.

After the competition, Kiri sat on swings in the park with the S.P members.

"KIRI-TI! I MISSED YOU SOOO!" Iori made a failed attempt at grabbing Kiri.

"Why did you challenge us, Koshiba-san?" Ochiai asked.

Kiri shrugged. "It seemed fun at the time."

"Why are you here in L.A, anyways?" She asked.

"KIRI-CHAN! IT'S AMAZING! SCHOOLS OFFER US MONEY TO PUT ON SHOWS!" Kei yelled and opened another lollipop.

"Hi Kiri-chan!" Kenichi said. Kiri nodded.

"Kiri-chan! That was amazing back there! You gave that girl layers, and it was awesome!" Kanako and Komatsu Tarou excitedly talked about it.

Narumi came up to her.

"That was just like you, Puffy-Head. You won. Come on, do anything to my hair!" Kiri whipped out her scissors. Narumi flinched.

The sound of snipping was heard in the oddly quiet neighborhood.

Kiri just fixed the 2 centimeters of longer hair on Narumi's right side. She thought his hair was fine just the way it looked. Narumi looked relieved. But... the rest of the S.P members ditched them!

"DAMN YOU KEI!" Narumi knew Kei had probably dragged them into a sweets shop while Kiri was fixing his hair. Kiri sat back down on a swing.

"You can't say that I have a puffy head anymore." Kiri said.

"Well, to me, it'll always be puffy." Narumi suddenly blushed after he realized what he just said.

"Hmm? You say something?" Kiri wasn't paying attention. A vein popped on Narumi's head.

"Oh nevermind."

... There was a long silence...

"Say... are you taken?" Narumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiri asked.

"FORGET THAT I JUST SAID THAT!"

Kiri just cocked her head in question.

"If you're wondering, I'm single." She said nonchalantly. Narumi's hairs stood on his whole body.

....yet, there was more silence....

"WHY AREN'T THEY BACK YET!" Narumi shouted.

"NaruNaru, I have a question." Kiri said.

"What?"

"Are you sure they just didn't get lost?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?"

"... I dunno."

....after even MORE silence....

"Okay, Puffy-Head, I'm going to, and will only, say this once." Narumi took a deep breath. He couldn't hold his feelings in any longer.

"WillyoucomebacktoJapanwiththerestofusbecausewemissyouandIlikeyoualot!" He said that all in one breath.

Kiri smiled. She had understood every word perfectly.

"Narumi Shougo, I will tell you this only once too. I. Love. You. Too." Kiri smiled. Then Narumi grabbed her by the hands and slowly drew her in. They kissed.

Behind the bushes near them, everyone gasped in their mind. Ochiai reluctnatly admitted defeat.

'Why do _I_ always get blamed for everything!' Kei thought.

On the swings, Narumi and Kiri were holding hands.

"When we make the S.P business big, will you work for us?" He asked Kiri.

"Sure I'll help out, but, no can do NaruNaru, I'm going to work in my family shop."

"Then, when I call for you, you better come running!" He commanded.

"Yes-sir!" Kiri mock-saluted and they both started laughing.

**Behind the bushes...**

"I think this is our time to get out." Ochiai whispered. Everyone nodded.

**AT THE SWINGS...**

Everyone walked back.

"Hey! Sorry, Kei dragged us into a sweets shop!" Ochiai apologized.

'Oh, once again _I _was to blame!' Kei thought, and "hmphed".

"Hmm you holding hands?" Komatsu Tarou raised his eyebrows up and down.

Narumi screamed and pulled away from Kiri's hands. Kiri had an expression of 'I'm so bored, what's going on?' look.

"AAAAHHH! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Riiight." Everyone said.

_After a couple years, Kiri got her license, and was able to return to Japan with everybody, (her parents and Billy stayed behind in L.A) and she ran her old family shop. S.P became a huge business, and to get an appointment, you'd have to make one months before! Everyone led a successful life. Kenichi and Kanako got married, and Iori and Chisame (Narumi's sister) are about to get married too. Ochiai and Kei are presently single, and love to make visits to Narumi's house. Kiri gave birth to twins, one boy, one girl. Kiri helped out with S.P sometimes, and loved to help people out with their hair troubles. If you're in fashion trouble, here's something to lighten your spirits up:  
_

_"I'll help put a little magic on you." Because that's Kiri's job!

* * *

_**HOW WAS THAT? THE END WAS SOOOOOO SAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT! IT WAS OC, HORRIBLE, AND KIRI WAS WAAAYYYY OUT OF CHARACTER, BOTH NARUMI AND KIRI WERE WAY TOO SAPPY... NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! but you know, I had to make it work SOMEHOW...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Write your opinion on how you think of my 'before the ending' story.  
**


End file.
